The Spoilt Boy With The Money And Fame
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: Aurora is a single, ambitious and independent young woman who is studying to become a lawyer. Yet her whole life turns upside down as on her way to work she defeats Kai Hiwatari in a beyblade match. The none stop harassment from contractors and the bribes from the celeb Kai himself are driving the girl insane.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spoilt Rich Boy With The Money And Fame; Chapter 1. The non-stop harassment.  
KaixOC Story.**

Who would have thought since that beyblade match in the local Bey-City park that he would be all over me like this. Out of everyone on the globe, it had to be the one person who everyone thought it would be impossible to defeat or have chasing you. Especially with the amount of girls chasing him – It feels like a dream that is slowly transforming into a nightmare; only this time its reality.

I mean, I am just a normal independent girl who lives a normal life alone on the bottom floor of a flat. I work part time as a shopping assistant in the local supermarket to pay my way in life. I don't have much, but that's never stopped me from going to school to study for my future dream job; a lawyer.

Everything was going great. Until the other day I answered the door to the postman and I've known this guy for a long time. He stood there with such an awkward expression on his face in the winter cold as he held out a wrapped up parcel to me. "You alright?" I asked curiously and glanced around to gain a hint on what's going on.

_There was fucking security up the garden fence!_

"You have to sign for this parcel Miss Revlon." He struggled to answer.

I don't know if it was the freezing weather making him stutter, or those big bullies up the top of the garden. But it was making me feel just as edgy as this poor postman was. Still, I did as he asked me to do and accepted the package bluntly.

"Have a nice day wont you." I winked playfully at the guy, trying to keep my cool despite the awkward atmosphere in my front garden. How embarrassing, I then peeked around to see if any of my nosy neighbours were having a good gander, luckily, they were all doing their own thing. Like de-icing their cars or standing outside to have a cigeratte.

"I'll try." He laughed faintly and began to walk off to deliver more mail. "See you next time."

I watched him walk past those huge men like a young school boy passing the school hard-nuts. _Damn._ But I felt better when they glanced over their muscular shoulder at me. For some reason though, I felt the urge to just entertain myself in this situation. It was a common thing for me to do and that's what everyone knew me for, being the comedian.

I stuck my tongue out at them before closing the door. I wasn't frightened of them; I am studying law for goodness sake. They are beneath me if they attempted any dodgy business.

Making my way into the kitchen to turn on the kettle and prepare myself a soothing cup of tea. I sat down at the table and stared at the parcel for a minute or two. _What is so important in this box that someone felt the need to send security with it? _– I continued to ask myself this question over and over again.

Until eventually I plucked up the courage to open the gift. "No way!" The jewellery glisten in front of my brown eyes made my skin wrenched against my muscles. Nobody has ever sent me anything so valuable and beautiful before, and I'd had a few guy characters in my time. Not in a slutty way of course. Its just my relationships have never tended to last long for some reason, I guess I am too independent and I am focused on my life. It is not my intention to allow a man to tie me down to a commitment just yet.

Having so many thoughts run through my confused little mind; like 'why would he send me them?' or 'He cannot be asking to just be team-mates right? I mean surely he's expecting more in return.'

To solve this issue, I felt the urge to phone someone. I then pulled my mobile phone out my denim jeans pockets and dialled my best friends phone number quicker than ever. After a few tones, she answered sounding so tired as it was her day off. No doubt Naomi was out last night having a drink whilst I was working, _lucky bitch_.

"Whats up Aurora?"

I took a deep breath to think before I spoke for a second. But it didn't quite work out like that, I got too over excited and the bottling up technique just wasn't working for me. "Kai Hiwatari has just sent me a gift. I think it's a bribe to join him in the tag-team tournament next year." I then paused to await her reaction.

It was silent for a moment. Naomi was a huge fan of Kai Hiwatari and I could sense the shock from the other-side of the phone. "You are joking right? When did you beyblade him?!" The tone of her voice said it all; she couldn't believe it either.

"I saw him at the park on my way to work yesterday evening on my way to work. He was beyblading someone. In the end, he smashed the persons beyblade and they got ever so upset that it almost broke my heart just watching him break down to cry. Oh you should have seen it Naomi."

"Please tell me you didn't argue with him before you beybladed him."

Bursting out laughing at her comment, I nodded a no and sat back in the chair comfortably. "No I didn't. I just walked up to him and told him to beyblade me. Somehow, I won and everyone was cheering so loud at the park. I now have a good feeling of what Tyson would feel like when he wins." I joked.

"That's amazing girl. How did he react!? Did you get his autograph?!"

"No I didn't sadly. But this morning I received a parcel from Kai himself."

It was typical of me to stick my nose in the drama sometimes, but when you witnessed someone crying because their hard work had been destroyed, it wasn't a pleasant sight to watch and I am a strong believer in justice and karma. Funnily enough, it was a mouthful for the Dranzer holder to cope with. Yet in a way, karma has slightly bit my arse a little because I have had non-stop harassment since I beat that guy.

"Oh my gosh. Girl, I wish you'd have told me this sooner! This so weird, how did he find out your address and everything?"

"I don't know." I shrugged and brushed my hand over the earrings. "I think their real pearls too. Its branded and everything with his signature."

"Holy shizzles! You lucky girl. Why won't you join him? Just think of what he'd give you then. Everything."

That's when my skin crawled a little; it wasn't my intention to become a famous beyblader despite the interesting idea of having fame and fortune. Although, Ever since I started beyblade as a child, I was good at the sport and I really enjoyed playing it. But now I just don't see the point of attempting to pursue a career in the industry, I have more realistic plans – Though it would be nice to live a lifestyle like Marilyn Monroe.

"I know. But I just am not interested. Do you want them?"

"You are crazy Aurora."

* * *

Its my only day off this week and I decided to write up my shopping list with the tight budget I have. But unexpectedly, something caught my attention, the sound of my telephone ringing constantly! It seemed someone was desperate for me to answer it. Though when I looked at the number, it turned out to be unknown and it was two types of numbers. Was one of them Kai?

This is getting ridiculous; life would be much more peaceful if that little brat at the park yesterday didn't film me and upload me onto YouTube. It began to happen that often I heard the sound of my phone just constantly ringing in my ears, even if it wasn't screaming out my attention.

Eventually I unplugged my landline to blank out the repetitive sounds. I made myself smile by thinking; All I need now is a parrot and then I would really have such a banging headache of hearing that sound all day.

Except, it obviously didn't stop there. My mobile phone then began to play up again, to only this time alert me about the continuous emails going through my email and Facebook account. At this point, I was so tempted to take these eager bastards to court myself and sue them – _If I could afford it. Maybe those Pearls will come in hand after all_ – I giggled to myself.

I then switched on my laptop and began to plan a rough draft of my next assignment. Until there was another knock on my front door. I picked up my headphones and dug them deep within my ears, to blast out the latest tunes. Out of curtsey, surely people would understand I don't want to be disturbed whilst doing my coursework. Though, it never turned out that way and it really was starting to drive me insane.

I gave into the non-stop vibration of my mobile phone and snatched it, to finally press the green button and yank out the earphones both at the same-time impatiently. "Hello, can I help you?" I hissed politely to the phone caller on the otherside. This joke wasn't funny anymore and these beyblading companies and stars were doing my head in!

* * *

**A/N:** Another story inspired by my rolemodel Madonna. I really am excited about this story because its something different. Let me know if I should continue writing it or not. Thanks - Love **XOANN13OX.**


	2. Chapter 2

_If these people can't raise my interest, I will have to leave them be. I have a life to focus my attention on, never mind a Kai Hiwatari or contract._

"Am I speaking to Aurora Revlon?" The aged man's voice spoke, sending a slight shiver down my spine. It sounded so sly yet frightening. But why? Did he have a history or something? Or was this his way of encouraging me to deal with him – Who knows!

Blinking a few times to get over the creepy eerie tension slipping into my kitchen atmosphere, I answered him politely. "Yes. Who's speaking?" Raising an eyebrow; I really didn't want to hear his voice again! Urghhhh.

"Why hello my dear. Let me introduce myself. My name is Boris; the founder of the Bega beyblading industry. May I ask if you are interested in joining the beyblading profession?"

"Thank you for your offer Boris. But I am not interested." I was dying to add; _Don't worry, you aren't the first one who has been rejected today. Loser._ Just as I slid my thumb over the red phone button on my phone to hang up, he continued talking. It was obvious this man wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"But you have such raw and pure talent. I'll tell you what. How about we meet for a coffee? And I can introduce you to some of the Bega champions."

Dude, I have just met Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari – Has just sent me some fucking pearls as a bribe to his beyblade team. And the best thing he could come out with was 'Coffee.' Talk about cheap skate!

"Then if you change your mind. I'm sure we can work out a pricy contract for you Miss Revlon. It would be easily a 6 digit number. Depending on the circumstances you have in mind. So what do you say? Is tomorrow good enough for you?"

Talk about being eager.

I ran my palm over my face exhaustedly and took a deep breath. It took me a lot to give into pressure, its just sometimes I couldn't be arsed to fight it anymore. "I am free tomorrow midday after school. Where do you want to meet Boris?" I answered.

"Excellent. I shall meet you outside your school Miss Revlon. See you tomorrow 12pm sharp."

* * *

After finally throwing every phone I have in the house up the wall, I begin to get paranoid about the shopping list I planned earlier, just sitting on my kitchen side. It was almost closing time for the local shops. Fuck sake, there isn't enough hours in the day! Eventually I grabbed the list, shoved it within my purse and jumped into my shoes, running for the front door to pick up my coat on the way out the door.

Locking the door behind was easy; it was just the obstacles that I was about to face up my garden path that was going to drive me insane. I pulled my key out the lock and turned around to find my face inches away from a stranger.

"What the…" Slipped out my mouth and my eyes widened.

Just as i was about to snap at him, a camera flashed and a microphone was slapped in my face. "So Aurora Revlon is it true you are the girl in the YouTube video defeating the great Kai Hiwatari?" It turned out to be journalists.

Instead of being so proud of this moment of becoming a star in the spotlight, I just wasn't in the mood and stepped out their view quickly as possible. Not only that, I had food to fetch or I will starve!

"Miss Revlon! Have you heard anything from Kai Hiwatari since?!"

That's when I started running into the local city to catch a food shop. My heart must beating about 500 miles per hour, because of the fast adrenaline rush bursting through my figure.

That's when another through went through my head; What the fuck must my mother be thinking? Seeing me on the news! Oh man, that's another phone call to expect. It really was just one thing after another.

Luckily the summer weather was still here and the cool air helped me calm down quicker than usual. Especially when I finally made it to the shop and it was still open, a huge sigh of relief; despite the fact I was now hot and a little sweaty in these layers of clothing.

Shopping really brought me some peace and quiet. I placed the items in my basket and approached the till, to only find myself shooting myself in the foot. I glanced my chestnut brown eyes around the scenery whilst the shop assistant began to total my shopping and there I was, on the television!

And Kai Hiwatari was being interviewed! He sat there with his arms folded and his eyes closed up against the desk beside Mr Dickinson, who did all the talking being his founder.

_'Kai doesn't wish to speak about this defeat. But we are currently in contact with the female beyblader to offer her a life changing career and lifestyle. We are still on discussing terms and you wont hear anything until further notice. Thank you.'_

_Discussing terms? Are we fuck!_

I swallowed hard when the shop keeper then raised an eyebrow at me. He announced the price and I slapped the money within his hand, picking up my shopping and walking out the scene quickly to avoid any questions.

* * *

I went home and sulked to myself quietly. As much as it was tempting to phone Naomi to come over and have a girly chat, she was impossible to get hold of sometimes and right now I just wanted to leave my phones all switched off.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and my flat mate who lives upstairs called my name. It sounded quite important, so I had no choice but to respond to him, opening the door to only want to slam it in his face again when a familiar face stood next to him smirked slyly.

"Why have you let him in?" I ask wanting to kill the twat there and then.

"Its Kai Hiwatari. I can't say no to him, especially when he offered me…."

"A bribe. Okay I get it." I huffed and glanced the famous figure up and down. He really was spoilt and ambitious huh? "Thank you very much Tim."

My flat neighbour then smiled. "I know you're fed up, but think about the offer wont you chick." He then winked confidently and then left me alone with the Hiwatari. Think about what offer?! I have already agreed to meet Boris and now the Dranzer beyblader turns up at my front door.

"Are you going to let me in or let me stand here all day?"

"I suppose I could let you in my home rich boy."

I then stepped aside and pushed open the door wider to let the broad figure walk in and glance his crimson cold eyes around the scenery curiously. Judging by the look on his face, he realised I didn't have a lot. But I just shrugged it off and closed the door, to walk into the kitchen to fetch the uninvited celebrity a drink.

"Drink Kai?" I called out dryly.

"A glass of cold water."

So subtle and easy done. He walked out into the kitchen after me and sat himself down at the kitchen table. I gave him a glass of tap water then decided to join him. It made my body tense a little with nerves when I sat beside him. That seductive scent he was wearing wont be one I will forget for a long time.

"Why did you send me those Pearls?" I then glanced into his eyes to see if I was to receive honesty.

He then raised an eyebrow and licked his lips before replying sarcastically "Why do you think I sent them to you?" Before then gazing his cold eyes within mine, Kai looked so determined.

Well that isn't a good tone to encourage someone to join you – Is he the stupid one? Or is he just keeping his cool act.

I folded my arms and laughed a little. "I sometimes have to kick myself to see if this is a real or dream. All day people have been phoning me and following me. We don't even know eachother Kai and this idea of yours wont work."

"Oh really?" He blinked and rolled his eyes to break the contact. "You clearly know everything don't you."

"That's not what I was implying…."

"Its old fashioned to 'get to know' people in the industry. You are signed, paid and win. Its nothing special until you win the top title – World champion."

_Was that really true? No way…_

"Look, I am a busy man." The Russian paused for a moment. "When are you free to discuss this?"

"I am not interested in the beyblading career Kai. Truth be told, I want to become a lawyer, that's what I am studying."

"I ain't taking no for an answer Aurora."

Its no surprise he doesn't know my name after my gobby flatmate and fellow Bey-Citizens. Assholes. Although after registering what he said I rubbed my eyes frustrated. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" I gasped heavily.

"What do you want? And when you free? Tomorrow? I might not be in town long."

As if that will stop him – I slammed my hand onto the table. "I am free t…." I cut myself off realising I was then seeing Boris. "I will have to phone you." I corrected quickly and watched him huff impatiently.

He pulled out his mobile phone and began to tap a few buttons. It was a fancy up to date thing, wow. That probably would pay for my rent for a couple of months, lucky swine.

"What's your number? I will text you my number and let me know when you are free."

"And what if you don't hear from me?" I quizzed looking the attractive beyblader up and down curiously. "Because I don't care for the sport much anymore."

"Just give me your number Aurora for fuck sake."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to my dear friend Annabel for supporting me! Please check her out folks - xXxCometxXx. I dont know what I would do without you, my best friend :D.


	3. Chapter 3

"What would you like to drink Aurora?"

Hearing his voice flared goose bumps all around my hour-glass figure. It was dry and hollow, with a hint of persuasion; a recipe that should never ever be placed together on the same page. That was enough for me to regret meeting up with the man as his appearance only matched his voice. His combed back lilac hair and military jacket with quite scruffy black clothing underneath. It was obvious once you gaze past that false smile that this guy took orders and he didn't disappoint.

No wonder people were so easily absorbed by his persuasion; he gave off such a powerful aura.

Still, I kept my false smiled glued on my peached lips as I replied "May I have a cappuccino please?" Hopefully this might settle my stomach and sooth my uptight nerves.

The café he'd taken me to once he picked me up from school was quite petite. The only people around were the staff and the odd elderly couple enjoying their petite lunch. It was so peaceful and well decorated in a French manner.

Boris then nodded and attended to the till to purchase our drinks. Leaving me to glance my chestnut brown eyes to the nearest exit, it was so tempting. But just when I went to pick up my school bag, something else caught my attention. My mobile phone began to vibrate – Someone had text. What a life saver!

Innocently I snatched my phone out my jean pocket and checked the message quickly. To only then want to throw the phone out the window when I checked who had text me. Kai Hiwatari. _Urghhh_.

_'So what time are we meeting tomorrow Aurora?'_

You can wait - I smirked to myself and placed down my phone, to find Boris was sitting back at the table with our drinks. That's when that cocky smirk went out the window instead of my phone.

"So Aurora. How long have you been beyblading?" He asked and picked up his spoon to stir the milk he'd just added into his coffee.

I raised an eyebrow and acknowledged his every move. Yea I knew what he was doing, asking me open questions to get me comfortable. I ain't stupid. I mean come on, I am smart enough to get into university and study law -.-; I am trained to twist the truth as well as tell it.

"For as long as I can remember." I answered and shifted my attention back down to my cappuccino. Its steam was brushing against my chin and the head looked so fluffy; just how I like it. I suppose I better thank him. "Thank you for my drink by the way."

Boris nodded and sipped his coffee. "You are very good at it my dear." He paused for a moment when the sound of my mobile phone began to vibrate again. Instantly my heart sank in my chest and my face flushed.

Why did I feel guilty about that? It felt like I am in school and the teacher was about to confiscate it from me.

"Sorry." I mumbled with a hint of humiliation in my voice. _But why!?_

"Its okay Aurora. Answer it." He said and smiled coolly.

'_Don't make me come back down there to that shit hole.'_

That rude Hiwatari! I'm judging the '_shit hole'_ is my home?!

Wait till I finish this meeting with Boris. I swear to God I will give him a slap myself if one of his team-mates haven't done so by now. Still, I continued to ignore the spoilt rich bastard and turned off my phone.

"All sorted." I commented and placed it back into my pocket. "Yea I have been beyblading for as long as I can remember. Beating everyone at school all the time; it got boring."

Boris then placed his cup back into his saucer and continued what he was discussing. "So my question is Aurora. If you knew you were a good beyblader, why haven't you made a career out of it?" He asked with my stomach wrenching.

That wasn't any of his business.

But being polite for two minutes; I followed where the conversation was going.

"Because I never dreamt of going that far. Besides…"

"You make it sound like its impossible. Its never too late to make a name for yourself Aurora." He interrupted.

"But Boris. I am studying to become a lawyer right now. I have other stuff on my agenda."

That's when he offered me something I just couldn't say NO too. Something any wise person on the planet just couldn't say NO to in times like now.

"Okay then. I will pay for your course and write you up a 6 digit contract for you to beyblade with me for two years." He even pulled his brief case up onto the table and opened it. He must of known what he said was convincing because he even started writing out the cheque. "What do you say?"

_'That's it I'm coming down there.'_

* * *

Walking in to my front door, I huffed and instantly wanted to walk straight back out. Kai Hiwatari was sitting on my sofa with the television remote in his hand. It looked like he'd been sitting there for a short while because his reaction when he looked at me didn't seem very pleased.

"How did you get in? Did my flat-mate let you in again?" I asked in a fed-up tone and placed my school bag down beside him.

"No, he told me where you leave your spare key for him to get in."

Biting my bottom lip as I turned around to face him, I felt my figure twitch slightly. "Sounds about right." I then paused to think about the text earlier. "Well, I am giving you five minutes to leave my shit hole before I call the police." I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of juice.

Too be truthful, I didn't want Kai here. I just wanted to be left alone.

But before I could reach up to the cupboard shelf to grab a glass, a hand had sealed my hand tightly and spun me around forcefully. Kai was clearly not finding this funny anymore.

"No wonder you are a nobody. You're stubborn and stupid." The bluenette snarled at me and glared his crimson eyes within mine. "What happened to thinking about it?"

Pffft.

"I had other important stuff to think about." I said and closed my eyelids to snatch my wrist free. I wasn't weak for a girl and I was proud to admit that. But that didn't mean I could over power easily. Especially to spoilt men who had more power over me with their dominance. "By the way. I hope you have left a mark."

As I began to rub and inspect my wrist, I heard him growl impatiently.

"You are taking the piss out of me aren't you?"

I nodded a no. "And you expect me to join you with this attitude? No wonder I didn't think about it." That's when I sighed heavily. My defence barriers were falling down quickly.

But that was nothing. Within a heart beat, his hand then reached to my pocket and pulled out something that I really didn't want him to see. Boris's offer.

Turning around to immediately try and snatch the piece of paper back, the spoilt bastard then gave me the cold shoulder and shoved me back. Within a split second, the tension in the atmosphere felt unbearable. My chest tightened so much, that my lungs were narrowing.

It went quiet for a moment. Until a minute later I heard him laugh in a cocky tone. What is he laughing at? What's going on?

"Just when I thought you couldn't be any stupider. You are considering to join Boris." The blue haired Russian then turned around to face me again and ripped up the piece of paper carelessly. "Take my advice. Don't go with that man because you will regret it."

"What do you know?" I snapped insulted. Nobody took the piss out of me and ruined my confidence. "Urgh you are such a knobhead."

He then shrugged and leaned in my face. "More than you will ever know." That tone sounded so honest. Whilst he look in his eyes looked so livid.

Why didn't I grab my phone and call the police by now?!

"Surprise me Hiwatari." I began to push buttons. Little did I know, they were very dangerous buttons and he went quiet for a moment. "Go on Kai." I continued to provoke.

Kai then placed his hands into his pockets and stepped back. Suddenly his cocky gesture had faded away and his cold self returned. "What he offered you. I will double it." Was all he answered sounding so empty.

Why? Why did he not answer my question either?!

"You didn't answer my questi…."

"You're not listening Aurora. Do not sign that contract with Boris." Kai barked visciously. "I will offer you more."

Its almost like everyone was begging for me. Out of everyone in the world, they were after me? Two days ago I was just little me going to further education to study to become a lawyer. But it seems destiny and Kai Hiwatari had better ideas for my life.

Instantly tears began to fog up my view. Everything around me was collapsing quickly despite it was all just beginning. "Can I think ab…."

"No you can't." Kai interrupted again and huffed. "Aurora, I don't beg and I wont. I just need an answer so I can stop wasting my valuable time."

"Oh shut up Kai." Finally a tear rolled down my cheek. "I don't want the luxuries or fame. I just want to do what I have dreamed of doing since I was a child."

"Every child dreamt of being a beyblade champion Aurora. Think again before you speak."

Wise words and that was true. That was my dream before I wanted to become a lawyer. The Dranzer holder had a point. I froze for a moment and stared straight through him. He was sexy, famous, rich and successful – Everything a woman wants. But even if I agreed to team up with him, would he be more decent to me? Pft doubt it.

"Aurora I need an answer."

I'll never get this opportunity again and it seems everyone wants me to go down this route. Fuck it.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you to xXxCometxXx and Z-Aquarius-Kai for the reviews :D Really appreciate it guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Stretching my throbbing muscles from the intense training, I walked into the kitchen from the dojo back garden and glanced my crimson eyes at my teammates, who were all just standing there with a bunch of mixed emotions. Tyson and Max had twinkles in their eyes, whilst Rei and Hilary just stood there waiting patiently.

"What?" I hissed and turned my attention to the sound of Kenny walking into the kitchen carrying his laptop. So many thoughts ran through my mind at this point; either something has gone wrong or they are pissed at me for some reason I don't remember.

"So? Whats the news about this 'amazing' beyblader then Kai?"

Tyson obviously had to speak first to break the awkward tension developing in the atmosphere. Despite his irritating voice, he did have a good point. I raised an eyebrow and placed my beyblade equipment back onto my belt and in my pockets. Right now, all I gave a shit about was having a shower. So this 'welcome' party better end quickly.

"Aurora is meeting Mr Dickinson tomorrow." I replied, hiding the smirk that was dying to crawl up onto my dry lips. "She's signing a 2 year contract."

In a way – I guess relief ran through me because I sent her some other gifts to encourage her to stick around. The last thing I wanted was someone to make me look an idiot.

"Whooo! That's awesome news Kai. She's actually joining the Bladebreakers." Max clapped with joy and turned to grab hold of Tyson's shoulders. "A pretty female beyblader Tyson! Hehe."

"Wow. You almost look relieved Kai. Was it you that convinced her?"

Rei's question sent a disturbing shiver down my spine. But I shrugged it off and nodded a no proudly. I really didn't want them to know I convinced her to join the team. "Mr Dickinson wasn't having a no." Was all I responded before making my way out the kitchen. Although it was kind of 'okay' to hear that the team were excited about meeting Aurora; but it got on my nerves how loud they were.

The next day, I woke up and got changed into my purple clothing before making my way into the kitchen to grab a yoghurt or something for breakfast. Basically, whatever was left that Tyson had spared for everyone to eat. Though on my way there, I cut through the front room, to only stop dead in my tracks when I heard the sound of the sports news on the television announce a 'breaking news.'

"The young blonde beauty who defeated Kai Hiwatari in a beyblade match days ago, has finally given away where her next steps are from here. Aurora Revlon has signed a two year contract with Mr Boris Balkov who owns the Bega industries."

You fucking what!? That two faced bitch!

I didn't know where to put my face, my eyes widened and my muscles wrenched so tight.

That's when things were to only go downhill from here; my teammates were bound to have heard the news by now. It's a countdown until they approach me.

"Kai?" Hilary called out from in the kitchen. "I spared you a piece of toast and a yoghurt."

I was too pissed to want to eat right now; don't forget I felt sick. That little cow had made me look an idiot and took advantage of my bribes. Theres no way in hell she will get away with it.

That's when I turned on my heel to walk the opposite direction away from the kitchen, back to my bedroom. Slamming my frustration into the nearest wall, I slammed the door closed behind me with my foot.

I needed to think hard and long.

* * *

Aurora's P.O.V

Sitting on the plane seat beside the creepy man who I desperately wanted to avoid, I glanced my chestnut brown eyes down at my teel blue beyblade within the palm of my small hands. All this mess just over this heavy and powerful object – Its crazy!

Boris made me feel like a proper lady and spoilt me with everything. Unlimited of everything! He even promised me spending money when we landed. I guess I am kind of excited about this opportunity. It was hard at the beginning; but it should be all better from here right?

Still, I bit my lower lip when I placed it back into my luggage bag and began to look at the parcels that my faithful man had brought me this morning. This time the postman was hassel free without security – Bless him. He's probably one of the few people I am going to miss.

I'd already text Naomi about whats going on. God I am going to miss her so much.

_'Ur goin 2 Russia! Gd luck babes! I will miss u loads nd bring me back a present! We hav 2 hav a nite out when u cum bk. Xxx'_

Though weirdly enough, I was expecting Kai to text me and harass me about what's going on. I bet he's kind of pissed about the fact he'd sent me those Pearl earrings and I lied to him a little. I'd heard nothing from him. Perhaps he had his own little mind busy on something else and had moved on by now. Who knows? Really I shouldn't care about the sexy bastard.

Still, I placed the parcel onto my lap and dropped the luggage bag softly back onto my feet. I wanted to shake the parcel but it was killing me to open it. So I did.

In the corner of my eye I watched the pale old man look down at me curiously, he was watching my every move. Then again, I would nose at someone if they were opening a present hehe.

"Well… You certainly do have a wealthy admirer Miss Revlon." Boris spoke sounding quite impressed. "Or is it from your boyfriend?"

Right now, my eyes just wanted to roll out my skull. I didn't really catch what Boris said but all I did know was the only person who'd send me expensive gifts was. "Kai?" I mumbled and gasped.

Oh he is definitely pissed. Especially as he just sent me Chanel No5 – The big bottle too! It's worth a lot of money. I've wanted this to have a whiff of this perfume for so long. After hearing Marilyn Monroe wears it to bed, its become my new favourite. I wouldn't care if it smelt like shit, my role-model worn it. If its good enough for her, its good enough for me.

"Kai who?" That's when my impressed shock faded immediately.

Boris's shocked tone had now died down to a concerned voice. I swallowed hard and looked up at him innocently. The atmosphere had transformed into a raw and uncomfortable tension. It felt like one more wrong move and I was being shot.

I've never been good at lying, that's why I never did it.

It seems someone somewhere really loves me because just as I opened my mouth to answer him, his mobile phone began to ring.

"Kai who Aurora?" He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and glanced down at the phone. "Hiwatari by any chance?"

"Why?"

That's when the skin crawling man answered my question without directly speaking to me.

He pressed the green answer button on his expensive gadget and held it to his ear. "How may I help you Kai?" Sounding so sly and proud, he stood up and walked past me to walk to the back of the plain.

Why didn't he want me to hear? And he isn't my admirer or boyfriend! If Boris were to ask me what I thought of him, I'd immediately answer 'A spoilt bastard.' Nothing more or less. Still, why did he phone Boris and not me?

Urghhh these men are getting on my nerves! Why can't I just sign myself in the sport!?


	5. Chapter 5

We finally touched down in Russia after a dragging long flight; I have to admit, the atmosphere here seems so depressing. But that all soon changed when Boris got off the phone to Kai. Suddenly the atmosphere seemed jolly and proud. About what though?

After arriving at the hotel, I unpacked into my own petite room and settled down with a cup of tea to sooth my nerves; staring at my television screen like I was staring right through it; just thinking.

_Why didn't Kai phone me!? Why has he phoned Boris!? What the fuck is going on!?_

There are so many questions that could easily be answered. If only Boris would pissing answer them! No matter how I hint or ask, its; '_It is nothing to worry about my dear_.' _Pffft I smell bullshit._

Its obvious trouble was starting and I haven't even signed a piece of paper yet to say I'm official. This just didn't make sense. But the more I sat thinking, the more I began to think about what Kai sent me. Without a doubt he probably made Mr Dickinson print off that contract within a blink for me to sign and trap. So why is it taking creepy so long?

Knock Knock Knock.

I really didn't want to answer that.

I placed my mug of tea into my right hand and approached the door to open it with my left.

That's when I realised why I didn't want to open the door. There were 2 men standing there with Boris, all looking twisted and cold blooded as eachother. Yet one aged man caught my attention more than the others; with grey hair and a long gown styled coat.

"Hi?" I forced myself to mumble, feeling my face just drop into a pale expression.

They all looked me up and down like I was a slave and they was the master. Still, I tried my best to look confident to show I was in control of the situation. (Though clearly it wasn't working).

"This is the girl you shown me on that internet clip?" The oldest man questioned and frowned. "She looks nothing like an athlete."

Well I don't work out – I work and run around like a blue arsed fly since I live and provide by myself. That's probably the only reason I am a size 10; don't forget I only eat cheap crap. Then again, if he's going to have a pop at me for it; he seriously needs to look in the mirror.

"Give her time Voltaire. She is young, with no idea how big her fame is." Boris spoke and smiled like a soldier, cupping his hands behind his back. "She is very worthy to keep."

"Hmmm." One then approached me and ran his cold hand over my cheek, to then lift my chin up to look at him. "Why is that then?"

"Because she is basically a buy one and get one free Dr. Zagart." Boris laughed in a low tone devilishly. "And she defeated Kai so easily. Imagine what she could do to Tyson."

**Buy one get one free? What is that supposed to mean!?**

"I don't know Boris. Sign her and prove me wrong, then I will give you all the funding you need." Voltaire snarled and slapped Dr. Zagart hand away from my face. "I will give you 2 weeks. After watching her first match against the Psykick then I will let you know. Until then. Goodbye."

I just stood quiet and let Boris do all the talking; for some reason, I think that's what he would have preferred anyways. I hated the fact it sounded like they underestimated me and it made me feel a little bitter inside. But they were going to be proven wrong.

As for the weirdo who touched my face, I will definitely keep my eye on him. Hopefully after today I wont have to see him again.

"What do you mean go up against team Psykick? You haven't even signed her or the tournament sign ups yet." Dr Zagart smirked and rolled his eyes at the other men. "Aurora my darling. Let me offer you a contract. One that will make you a wealthy lady."

"Uh…." I gasped. Not this again!

Boris then saved me and impatiently growled at the Dr. "She is staying put." And for once, I'd rather stay put! Thank God for that.

"I am speaking to Aurora now Boris. Especially since you've mentioned this 'buy one get one free' business…."

Slam!

Within the blink of an eye, Boris had pushed the Dr up against the wall. Holy shit! Then he began to mumble some ice cold words that I couldn't quite hear. At this point, I just stepped back with my body going numb. This stuff just got serious; people are physically attacking eachother for me!

I want to go home! – After a couple of seconds though, Dr Zagart then made his exit down the same route Voltaire did earlier, with his tail hanging between his legs.

"I apologise about you witnessing that Aurora." I looked back at this possessive man who was brushing himself off. "That man doesn't follow orders. I was after some funding, not him to steal you."

I kinda guessed….

"He was getting on my nerves too." I shrugged innocently. "But Boris, whats this whole 'buy one get one free' business?"

"Aurora." Boris paused with a sharp twitch vibrating through his body. "No more questions my dear."

WHAT!? – My eyes widened and my heart sank into the low pity of my stomach, giving off a burning sensation within my hour-glass figure. "Yes sir." Even saying that, I felt like I should have stood 'attention' and saluted.

"Now. I will meet you at 5pm for dinner and then we shall sign your contract. Don't leave without my permission. Russia can be dangerous now."

Judging by that smug grin on his dry lips, its like nothing was stopping him. Its not fair that he is telling me what to do. But what the bastard doesn't realise, is that I haven't signed his contract yet. And within a click of a button, I could easily get a one way ticket to Japan to sign Kai's offer. Nobody outsmarts me without planning it through thoroughly.

But that's when I realised he did. He walked straight past me into my room to go through my luggage.

"What are you doing?" I barked edgily.

He was taking my jewellery Kai had sent, my beyblade equipment and mobile phone! NO WAY!

The jewellery I couldn't really care about. But not the phone! I worked hard for that! – I rushed over to him and tried to snatch it back. He then just barged me against the wall and walked out like a bullying King. Taking my hotel room key with him so he could lock me inside.

I am studying law! Theres no way what he is doing is legal or fair! I'll get my own back!

I rushed to the door and did my best to try and open it. Though no matter how much strength I placed into trying to open it, it wasn't budging. Fireproof doors are so heavy and strong. So in temper and without thinking straight, I kicked it with full force to notice I only left a dent.

Oh man…He's got me exactly where he wants me.

He'd left me alone for hours in the silence of this empty room that just had a bed and television. Then when 5 o'clock finally came; I didn't doll myself up, I didn't put on any nice dress or heels. He opened the door to find me in my usual clothing. Black leggings, long jumper and dolly shoes, then cheap wrist bands all down my arm. There is no way in hell I was going to make the effort. Even if he did with the shirt and trousers. Honestly; I am so angry with him that I could spit at him.

"Aurora. You haven't made the effort for dinner." Boris hissed. He must be thinking of the paparazzi or something. I'll show them what he is if I get the bloody chance. No wonder Kai warned me. "Why is that?"

"Because I ain't signing your contract." I answered letting all my anger out and folded my arms. Yes I was starving and I got sick of filling myself up with tap water. But I am putting my foot down.

"Is that so?"

A chill sent its way down my spine; now I felt like a naughty child who was about to receive a punishment.

"Well, you can look rude to our guest who has flown from Japan to join us. I will be speaking to him about a contract and you can join us when you grow up."

Japan? Contract? Guest? – Is he the buy one get one free?! Who would be crazy enough to sign a contract and follow me all this way.

"Kai?" I gasped.

"Downstairs Aurora."


	6. Chapter 6

Just when I thought things could not get any worse; the spoilt rich bastard I lied to is sitting at the table opposite me. I rubbed my head anxiously at where I banged it against the wall earlier. This wasn't going to go well, not to mention my throbbing head was now getting worse by an eye squinting headache from stress. Honestly; I have never had this much stress in my life and I struggle.

He placed down his glass of water; meanwhile Boris placed down his knife and fork before wiping clean his face with a serviette. The old creep was obviously sat in between us; he was totally in control.

Meanwhile, I just sat there picking at my salad like a spoilt dog not keen. Though it was nice to have some Coca-Cola every once in a while to sooth the nerves, but after this experience; I am tempted to just grab myself a bottle of fucking wine!

Oh and by the way. If you are wondering why I didn't jump out my hotel window earlier; its on a high floor. Don't worry, I did look. -.-; I did consider it a few times, jumping out just to only break a leg or two so I didn't have to go down this career path anymore. It's just I am not that brave sadly and I don't want to look an idiot when the press or Kai got hold of me.

"I will grab us all a final round of drinks before we discuss the contracts." Boris then collected each of our empty glasses and stood up from his chair. "Don't move."

As he left to walk to the bar in the restaurant, I then closed my eyelids for a moment to blank out the pissed off Hiwatari.

"So, you think it's funny to make me look a mug?"

"I never said that." I know I was trying to be clever; but I didn't want to let my pride die along with my strength right now. "I just thought this was the best opportunity after you said nobody cares unless you are a champion."

_What good is it being on the same team as the champion then Kai?_ – I was dying to add before swallowing it down forcefully.

At this point I opened my eyes and watched him sniff impatiently. "You are wearing that perfume I sent you." He sounded livid right now. So livid it made my heart skip a beat. I'm glad out of everything; Boris left me that. Maybe the old fart doesn't have a clue about perfume, which doesn't surprise me, he smells like he's been lying in a dirty trench all day.

"Will you stop it. You are making a scene Kai." I pointed out in a low tone, trying to sooth the atmosphere as well as the humiliation of being confronted. "Besides, I've learnt my lesson if you must know."

"Oh really?" He folded his muscular arms and raised an eyebrow. With his facial expression reading 'I told you so.' "Am I supposed to care after you lied to me?"

His bitching was good. He could almost qualify for a better bitcher than a girl. Its just he was a little too cold and true to his words. Still, the humiliation inside me began to grow more violent by the minute and I couldn't take it no more.

I was dying to scream out 'YES YOU WERE RIGHT! NOW TAKE ME HOME!' But I am clearly too proud to do that, so I played along to this situation.

"Why are you even here anyways Kai?" I asked stubbornly and glanced over my shoulder to the bar, to see that Boris was still ordering our drinks. I hope that bartender can keep chatting him up because I really don't want that creepy old man to come back. I'd dread to think what he would do to my drink on the journey to the table. _Fuck sake_ – I sighed to myself.

"I am here for my own purposes."

Great – More secrets. I swear to God….

"Fine." I huffed and spared him one last look. Two can play this game.

He then pushed his plate away from his side of the table to the centre. "Why did you sign Boris and not my offer?" The bluenette Russian asked in a curious tone.

"None of your business."

"Oh grow up."

Just as I opened my mouth to bark back at the birdie boy, Boris walked back with our drinks and sat down at the table again. I folded my arms and sulked, giving the two boys a cold glance.

"Aurora. Don't ruin the celebration now." Boris hissed under his breath, trying to look like he was a second father to us both. "I am about to offer you a life changing opportunity."

Even Kai had the audacity to smirk at that comment. I bit my lower lip and kept my mouth shut. I glanced down at my coca-cola and cringed to think there could be something in there. But now the Hiwatari was here, I did feel a little more secure I guess. So I felt that I could sulk and get away with it.

"So Kai. Could you please share the reason why you have decided to join Aurora and me on a tag team?" Boris announced and began to pull out two pieces of paper from his suitcase that was down beside his chair on the ground. "Before you do so though, I must say I knew you'd come around."

_Is he hinting he's planned this?_ – I raised an eyebrow just like Kai did.

The Hiwatari growled under his breath and cleared his throat. He sure took his time to think about his speech before he spoke it though. "I need to face Tyson again." Its like he was bottling up something; you could tell just by looking into his fearless crimson eyes.

Though I didn't link y areas onto that thought for very long, I was too busy looking at the time wanting to go do to bed. I had such bad jetlag that my mind was struggling to remember where the heck I was. In the middle of Moscow! Whoooo…Not.

The bar is stuffy and the meal was shit. Still, I watched Boris praise Kai on his return once more and hand him a pen and piece of paper.

"The contract is for a year?" Kai read out and looked up at me. "I'm loving the small print you bastard."

"Kai now now..."

"I am not paying you a penny."

So much for appraisal. I was dying to laugh as people began to look into our direction at the two embarrassments'. If only they spoke in their mother tongue, it would have been so much funnier. No, scratch that, it would be fucking hilarious.

Wait, small print? Does that only apply to his contract or mine too? He promised me a life of luxury and carefree. No wonder; he's scrounging it off other people. Wow.

I then watched Boris slide me my contract as he continued to deal with Kai. In the end they came up with the option that Kai isn't paying a single penny towards this deal. I guess in a way Boris had to or he'd have lost his 'awesome' tag team – Who already wanted to strangle one another within 3 hours of knowing eachother -.-;.

Looking over everything like a professional who knew what they were doing. I nibbled on the end of the pen innocently. Do I want to sign it? Pfft hell no. And it was getting to the point where I was ready to announce it too. What could they do? Kai had signed his piece. Haha, that would be the ultimate payback to the Hiwatari, to just walk off at this point and leave him to be Boris's little pet.

Sadly, I knew things weren't that simple. The more I thought about this situation, the more I began to fade deeper into my thoughts and started to daydream.

"Aurora. Sign it." Boris encouraged excitedly.

"What if I don't want too?" I finally came out with it and lowered the pen to the table.

"You don't want to do that."

And I believed him too. I looked back at Kai and felt my muscles tense.

"I've signed it." Kai stated.

"Fine." I signed the piece of paper and slammed the pen on the table, feeling so defeated and pressured into this bullshit. "When do I start training?"

"Tomorrow. Now, you must go rest."

Oh yea, he still has my key. I wonder if he's got Kai's too.

"Aurora will show you to your room Kai."

Wait what!? That cheapskate. He hasn't brought the snob his own room! Wait till I get into this tournament. I am going to take my frustration out on everyone for dragging me here!

Later on, Kai and Boris were following me back to the hotel room. Each step I took down the hallway on the 2nd floor just felt like a step closer to hell. I knew what was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Stopping outside the front door, Boris opened it and allowed Kai to walk in first along with his luggage.

"Wait. I am sharing with her?!" He barked not impressed.

Just as I wanted to laugh, that was soon knocked off my face. And literally. Boris had slapped me back handed. The pain shocked its way all around my cheek as the blood filled the warm area.

"Don't you dare say No to me again young lady or you will know about it."

Instantly I began to blink back the tears that were dwelling in my chestnut brown eyes and growled at him like a creature that had just been cornered, ready to bite back if he hurt me or took another step closer. There is only so much I will take in this stupid situation.

"Now get in that room."

Slamming the door closed behind me, he locked the door and made his way down the corridor. After hearing his footsteps faded, I sighed heavily and walked into the bathroom to observe the damage on my pale face.

"I told you Aurora." Kai spoke bluntly and leaned on the bathroom doorframe coolly with his hands dug deep into his blue trouser bottoms. "He is one spoilt prick."

And why didn't you do anything then!? – I was dying to ask him. But I just didn't care at this point. I'd hit rock bottom.

"Yea I figured out." Was all I could reply and let the old water run to soak it into a flannel. "I just want to go home Kai."


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are." I raised an eyebrow at the view before me; it was impressive you got to admit. It looked posh and expensive, just the way I wouldn't want it to be. It was huge with everything you would have wanted to become the fittest and the best in the world. "A beyblade training gym."

Judging by the tone of Boris's voice, he was over the moon about this facility, he had shown us to our rooms earlier to just dump our gear. They were nothing special and neither was this old dark Russian building we were staying in. In some of the corridors there was barely any light and it was filled with a deathly cold chill that was enough to make your skin crawl. I hated walking around on my own, so if ever I could, I would stubbornly stay near Kai.

But after showing us around, the old creep finally left us alone to train like we'd never trained before.

Like I said earlier; I'd never exercised that much and you can imagine how unfit I looked compared to Kai when he was working out. He could have ran a marathon on that treadmill and picked up a car with his strength.

Too be honest, I didn't really try hard enough. I just did attempted the squat challenge in the corner of the room, hiding behind the equipment. The spoilt bastard didn't look too impressed with the facility; he had this impression on his face as if to say 'I've seen better.'

My God….he looked so fit working those muscles. After about half an hour, he was drenching with sweat and his muscles had doubled in size. For the first time in a while; I realised why girls would find him attractive and fall to their knees at his mercy. No wonder there is rumours the Russian sleeps around.

Everything was going okay, until I picked up a petite weight and glanced over to the red eyed beyblader, who had an amused smirk written all over his face. I then frowned at him and dropped the weight onto the ground. I came to beyblade train, fuck this! So I pulled my beyblade out my pocket and began to walk towards the dish in the centre of the room.

"So, are you going to answer my question now?" He asked and sat down to grab a towel to wipe his sweat dropping forehead.

"What question?" I asked and loaded my launcher.

"What did Boris offer you, that I didn't?"

I sighed heavily and bit my lower lip. I am so sick of him asking me that. Why does it matter anyways? He's in the same situation I am and we ain't getting out easily, especially with those security guards at the door, who look like pissing soldiers.

"Does it matter?" I spoke honestly and pulled on my chord sharply to release my beyblade quickly into the beyblade dish. "I don't trust you Kai."

Which is true, I don't trust this rich famous boy. He's been known for his betrayal with the Bladebreakers and Bega. This is his second time now! Surely those guys wont take him back this time. Oh..and don't forget his mistresses (apparently.)

So why should I trust him? Besides, I barely know him.

"Hn." Was all he could comment and watched me closely as I practiced. Its like he could read my mind or something, because he soon sussed out the issue here. "What do you want to know then Aurora?"

I think he just had a brainwave or something; like he's just realised were tag-team partners in this shitty tournament I never wanted to be involved in. Urghhh.

But after my sulkish thoughts, I fixed my eyes on to my beyblade that's just spinning in the centre of the dome proudly. Then I asked him what I wanted to know.

"I never wanted the gifts or jewellery Kai." I first commented. "Neither did I want you harassing me."

There was then another awkward silence; he stood up to his feet and wrapped the towel around his neck. I was dying to blush as I could still see his attractive figure within the corner of my view. But at this point, I think it got too obvious. My cheeks were flaring like a summer heatwave.

Let me clear something up before you even think I fancy him. I think he's sexy, but I detest his personality. Spoilt, rich, famous and selfish. I'm a good girl who always fought to do well in life, did everything on my own. I wasn't quite as lucky to inherit money from relatives. -.-; Yep; I'd done my homework on him before I signed a deal with Boris.

That reminds me; where the fuck is my phone and laptop!?

**Kai's P.O.V**

She really wasn't like the others I'd met in my lifetime. And I had met a few. The stereotypical lower class girl was always fascinated and curious about the luxury gifts and lifestyle. But not her. What a weirdo. That's what I was hoping would draw in my catch, luxury as the bait.

This is when I realised I had to do something different that I hadn't done before and it wasn't begging. _Meet someone half way – Fucking hell._

"What were you expecting then?" I asked trying to sound not very intrigued.

"To stay at home and do my course. I'd been saying that for the past few days." She snarled, sounding like everyone just ignored her all the time. Which was true, nobody gave a fuck about what she wanted. Aurora was a good beyblader who had no choice but to give in to what everyone else wanted. She was too good to be ignored. "But noooooo."

_Shut up women_ – I rolled my eyes.

My plan initially was to wipe out Tyson and the team. Although since this stray cat stepped on the scene, I've had to make a few adjustments to that plan. So here it is; wipe out the Bladebreakers then I'll erase Aurora off the beyblading industry register and clear my name with a new title called 'The world champion.'

Until then, I'll have to shut up and put up. Just like she had too – Ish.

"How's your cheek?" I asked, noticing the swelling on her face had gone down. If anything, it was one less subject on her list she'd been complaining about all day. Although, just now it had been flaring up like its got a temperature. Is she…..blushing? I raised an eyebrow.

"Its alright now thanks."

"Hn." I didn't bother carrying on the conversation after that. I just picked up a cold bottle of water.

Just as I was about to drink it, Aurora asked me another question, that I really didn't want to answer. It sent a cold shiver down my spine. Especially as in the abbey there were cameras everywhere and Boris could probably monitor everything we say.

"How did you know Boris was an asshole then?"

"Just do as your told and you'll be fine." Was all I could answer to that. What could I suggest? Burn the contract and run in the opposite direction? I wanted to if it wasn't. "Besides, keep those things I sent you. I can't be assed to return them."

_I had better things on my mind. And that just wasn't my needs…_

"Charming…" She laughed faintly and raised her hand up into the air to catch hold of her beyblade. "I do think we need a re-match though."

"Not just yet." I stated and sipped my water slowly. I needed to keep her on her toes until I meet Tyson again.


End file.
